The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An extended-range electric vehicle employs electric motors and, under certain circumstances, an internal combustion engine to generate propulsion torque. Vehicle operators perceive vehicle operation audibly, including perceiving engine operation in response to accelerator pedal position, a change in the accelerator pedal position or the state of charge of the high voltage (propulsion) battery.